1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, embodiments relate to an OLED display that improves visibility by efficiently suppressing reflection of external light.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED display includes a plurality of OLEDs including hole injection electrodes, an organic light emission layer, and electron injection electrodes. Light is emitted by energy generated when excitons generated as electrons and holes are combined and transition from an excited state to a ground state. The OLED display displays an image using the emitted light.
Accordingly, the OLED display has self-luminance characteristics and, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), the thickness and weight thereof may be reduced, since a separate light source is not required. Further, because the OLED display has high quality characteristics, e.g., low power consumption, high luminance, and fast response time, the OLED display is appropriate for use in a mobile electronic device.
In general, electrodes and metal wires of the OLED display reflect external light. Due to reflection of the external light, expression of black and contrast may be deteriorated, thereby deteriorating display characteristics of the OLED display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.